During a die packaging process, several conductive layers may be placed between the substrate of a die and the surrounding package. The die package can be soldered with a conductive layer and the soldered layer may contact a lower-level conducting layer. The lower-level conducting layer may be patterned to have one or more conducting bumps, and may be referred to as a “bump” layer. A bump may contact a base layer metal (BLM) that is directly or indirectly connected to the substrate. The bump and the base layer metal may have one or more properties that may result in one or more electromigration issues or degradation of the layers.